Your Song, Her Eyes
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: Not really angst...but it doesn't have "sweet yet sad at the same time" so yeah...you'll have to deal, lol...it's basically Severus's thought process after the "break-up" in his 5th year. Spoilers, sorta...Song-fic


_**I do not own Harry Potter or it's lovable characters, nor do I own this song which is such a beautiful song and you should totally look it up when you get the chance. Song, Your Song by Elton John. Oh, and kind of spoiler-ish if you haven't read the books, it's vague though so...=3**_

__

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

He hummed the song. It reminded him of _her_. This was _her_ song. He had to admit that he loved her. And he had to apologize, and he knew this was the only way to do it. He didn't mean to say what he said, and now she hated him. And he knew that he had to have her listen to this song.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this ones for you_

It was funny, he did love potions, even though that's not what Elton John mean when he wrote it. And he didn't have much money. And he would do anything for her. He truly loved her.

__

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that its done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Life was wonderful. She made everything all worth while. He hated them not talking to each other. He loved her too much for them to keep fighting.

__

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the suns been quite kind while I wrote this song  
Its for people like you that keep it turned on

He knocked on the common room door.

"Ow, do you mind?" the fat portrait asked. "sorry." the dark haired boy mumbled.

"Oh, it's you…what do you want?" the brunette glared.

"I want to talk to Lily." it'd been a year and he still hasn't been able to apologize. He really needed to see her.

"I'll get her. Though you shouldn't waste your time, she's still really cross." she glared padding up the stairs.

__

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

That's the truest thing he's ever heard. Though he'll never forget Lily's eyes. For as long as he lives.

"Sev. I'm not talking to you. I'm through with dealing with you. Just leave." Lily turned around. Her glorious green eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Lily." he said softly.

"No." she shook her head and left.

__

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

Ten years since her death. Ten years since he had his last chance to make things right with her. Ten years…And now those eyes were haunting him again. No, never haunting. Those eyes. Those emerald green eyes on the body of his greatest enemy. He couldn't bare to look.

Eleven years. And looking more and more like _his_ father. But _his _eyes, and _his_ soul. Are those of the love of his life.

Twelve years and it all comes crashing down. The last remaining of his stupid friends are here. The werewolf teaching and Black running from the dementors.

Thirteen years and he almost dies at the hands of his old master. He couldn't let that happen. Not to _her_ son.

Fourteen years have passed. Black has died and _her_ son acting like a bad mixture of asphodel and wormwood to make a highly ineffective Draught of Living Death.

Fifteen years. He did what he had to do. And now he had to find a way to get _her_ son to kill himself. All these years of protecting him for _her_.

Sixteen years and he is reunited with his love at last. Yes her husband and his friends are there. But he is friends with _her_ again. And he is happy. And glad that his last memory of life was _her_ eyes, her eyes that have been with him for so long.

And the song was wrong in one way. The song he thought fit her so perfectly. He would _never_ forgot, never, not once even before her son came to school, never. Her dazzling green eyes were with him, always with him.


End file.
